1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, an electro-optic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a gallium arsenide surface emitting laser (VCSEL), a photodiode (PD) or a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) is provided on a silicon semiconductor substrate, and a micro silicon transistor is provided instead of a thin film transistor (TFT) for each pixel of a liquid crystal display (LCD). In this way, various related art techniques can be used to form a semiconductor device on a substrate including a different material.
An example of such a semiconductor device including a semiconductor composed of a different material is an optoelectronics integrated circuit (OEIC). The optoelectronics integrated circuit is an integrated circuit including an optical input/output device in which an optical signal is used to input and output a signal from and to the outside, while an electric signal is used to process a signal.